Found a Life Mate Bond
by SweetsTarts
Summary: M/M -Naruto/Kakashi Mature I don't own Characters of any story or their world. I don't make any money off of my writings. {Having no beta reader if you find any spelling or grammar errors please don't beat me over the head about it just deal with it.} {I'm not good at summaries} Naruto Finds a Life Mate Bond In a Sensei Ninja.


M/M -Naruto/Kakashi

M+

I don't own Characters of any story or their world. I don't make any money off of my writings.

{Having no beta reader if you find any spelling or grammar errors please don't beat me over the head about it just deal with it.}

Found a Life mate Bond

Chapter one.

Naruto would be sixteen in only a week. The Village hidden in the leaf was still rebuilding after the one of the many battles. Naruto was training even harder with kakashi hoping to end the war soon so that everyone could live in peace again. Naruto was so busy training that he forgot about his birthday not that he ever celebrated it in the first place. Even as a child he never got many gifts. Iruka sensei had been killed by an akatsuki member two years prior the death of Iruka, Naruto took his death just as hard as the death of The Pervy sage. Naruto was told he would have to choose a new sensei by the end of that week by the council.

Pacing in front of a waterfall that was twenty miles from the leaf village Naruto muttered to himself not realizing one of his team mates had been told by kakashi to keep an eye on Naruto. Sai used one of his ink rats to spy on Naruto from afar, not wanting to be seen it was working very well. Sai's eyes widened some when he heard Naruto scream using his ink rats he took in the surrounding trees. Nothing was amiss other then the wind had started to pick up in great gusts whipping around Naruto. Rain had started to pour down from the skies a few seconds after that as lighting and thunder swarmed around Naruto. The young man was screaming at the top of his lungs but it was muffled by the sound of the thunder.

Sai was afraid something bad was happening to naruto so he sent a inked clone back to kakashi telling him to come quick. within 5 minutes kakashi was standing by sai's side peering through the bushes at the storm swirling around Naruto. "What happened to him?, why is the storm just around him?" Kakashi asked softly feeling a little of the rain touch his face. "I'm not really sure what triggered it but he was pacing and muttering to himself. The next second he starts screaming then the wind picks up fallowed by the rest of the storm.." Sai says in a worried whisper.

The storm that Naruto created around himself was to protect the leaf village from his screams. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he thought of Kakashi. He use to think he had a crush on Sakura but over the course of the last 2 years all he had been doing is spending time training with kakashi and fighting by kakashi's side against sasuke's lackies. In that time Naruto had started to slowly become attracted to kakashi. without realizing it he had fallen love with his Sensei. Afraid what it could mean for the future of the leaf Village Naruto had kept his love for kakashi well hidden under a facade of fake smiles normal chitchat.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow watching as the storm slowly died down from around naruto, he watched as Naruto dropped to the ground an started crying rather loudly. Much to his surprise naruto started pounding his fists into the ground over and over. Even from where Kakashi crouched in the bushes near sai the emotional pain that seemed to flow off Naruto in waves affected him for some reason. Kakashi wanted to comfort the boy but would the boy be out this far for someone to comfort him. No,But It's best if I send sai home right now looked over at Kakashi as he spoke his request, then nodding sai gathered up his things he headed back to the village. There was a lot sai still had to learn about human emotion.

Waiting until sai was out of ear shot, Kakashi decided to send one of his clones in first just to be on the safe side. all the while from the bushes he watched as Naruto cried on the ground it made kakashi worried. Then he watched as naruto jumped up spinning around he threw a kunai knife straight towards kakashi's face as he hid in the bushes. Kakashi lept from the bushes so fast he landed behind naruto grabbing his arms holding them there. Naruto growled at kakashi as he spoke trying to bite him. "Calm down Naruto, It's just me.. Just Kakashi."

Kakashi was surprised when Naruto turned fiercely in his arms pressing his lips firmly against Kakashi's. The kiss was demanding as Kakashi was knocked onto the ground Naruto straddling him. The wind whipped around then while Naruto rocked his rock hard member though his pants against Kakashi's own growing member. Not sure what had come over Naruto to do something like this. Kakashi's own body was reacting of it's own accord growing in response the Naruto's urgings. Realizing that this young Ninja in training whom was sixteen as nearly raping Kakashi even though he was giving up the fight to let Naruto do as he wished. Moaning he opened his mouth letting Naruto's tongue taste an tangle with his. Unable to hold onto control it seemed Naruto was not going to stop.

Naruto started tearing off his clothes as he removed kakashi's clothes his mind was half gone as it rocked himself against Kakashi. Kissing an biting him while Kakashi got over the stunned feeling letting himself enjoy what Naruto an he were doing. It felt so good, Kakashi had never felt anything so passionate an powerful as what was happening. Naruto had finally got Kakashi so hard his cock was aching as he felt Naruto's very tight hot insides incase him. Moaning an panting hard as the night wore on.

As dawn started creeping over the nearby trees Naruto finely kissed kakashi whispering. "Mmmm Love you Kakashi.. Ty for being my first an no one elses..." Kakashi was still panting his breathing evening out as Naruto fell asleep on top of him. When the wind an leaves settled around then Kakashi rolled gently using some water jutsu to clean them both. He dressed them both and stood carrying Naruto back to his own home. Laying the young Ninja into his bed making the Ninja some food for when he awoke he write a small note to Naruto leaving it by the young Ninja's bedside.

The next three weeks pasted by with even harder Missions more grueling training. Each waking moment Naruto trained as hard as any full grown black opps man. Then a break at the end of the three weeks Naruto only rested a full day before he again had cornered Kakashi almost pleading the the elder Ninja to forgive him for his laps of judgment three weeks prior. "Naruto, do you regret what happened between us..Because I don't. Even if it was a bit of a shock at first, I have grown quite fond of you much as it could complicate things."

"I don't regret it but I did.. well heh.. rape you...Even so I could not stop myself..I just feel so drawn to you, sometimes i find it hard to keep my mind when I'm around you. That is why I have been training so hard." Naruto whispered softly pressing his face into Kakashi's vest, gripping it. Kakashi rubbed a hand though Naruto's hair gently pulling down his face mask lifting Naruto's chin to look into his face. "I find you incredibly fascinating, and a downright handsome man, because you are a man. You take the whole burden of your friends and the village onto your shoulders, the emotional and great pain of your goal so out of your reach. You train like an adult Naruto, not like a child. In a year I bet you will be equal to my own talent. Maybe in two years time you will be even more strong then I am. Equal to that of any black ops Ninja or as great as the fourth Hokage greater even. I will not treat you like a fragile child, if you want to have a relationship with me then tell me as an adult. Because I feel so drawn to you that I would risk my life to save you in a battle."

That night they spent it in each others arms making love while the world slept. Black ops Ninja only hearing the two of them. As the morning arrived, Naruto whispered while panting heavy drops of sweat cooled on his brow." I chose to have a relationship with you, to bind myself to you now and forever. when our souls leave our bodies we will find each other in the cosmos of this universe. I love you Kakashi.. I'd gladly give my life to save you in battle as well." WIth that Naruto fell asleep curled in Kakashi's arms.

Note: This is my first crack at writing fanfiction so it is a one shot. Comment on what you think, thanks. Any flames will be removed.


End file.
